syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Weapons of Syphon Filter 3
Silenced Sniper Rifle is not a AS50, it's PSG1. Smaddeus (talk) 03:18, January 6, 2019 (UTC)Smaddeus Any pictures to show evidence of this? IMFDB has identified the weapon as a SIG SG 550 as seen here. http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Syphon_Filter_3#Assault_rifles Spirit Slasher (talk) 08:06, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Can you make the page editable? I want improve that page Dane Bishop 05:56, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Firstly, i've not had ANY reply from Smaddeus from January to now so the changes will stand. As for Dane Bishop, your edits are VERY messy with grammatical errors. But I will allow you access to this. I ask that you refer to the list of policies and double-confirm your edits BEFORE saving the page. "Dane Bishop" you will need to sign in to edit this. All of my work is COPY-PASTED from IMFDB, so the guilt isn't totally mine, the my guilt is only to not revision the copy-pasting work. Anyway someday I will ceck them, of course. Anyway thanks to make the page editable. Dane Bishop 09:42, May 1, 2019 (UTC) First off...PLEASE DO NOT COPY AND PASTE from any website. That offense will justify a block. EVERYBODY who edits here is REQUIRED to double-confirm any errors. And of course, please CHANGE any copied text in your own words. Spirit Slasher (talk) 10:28, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Ok, when I will have enough time, I will change text in my words Dane Bishop 10:45, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Unused weapons need a screenshot Sniper Rifle without Silencer - can we get a picture of that? Spirit Slasher (talk) 13:55, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Sure. Anyway is equal to the Syphon Filter 2 appearance. An important thing: you can't select it in the weapons menu, the game crashes. The Hand Taser haven't a model, is like you without weapons Dane Bishop 15:36, May 2, 2019 (UTC) The picture I see is a scope of the weapon. Could we change it to an image of the actual sniper rifle? Spirit Slasher (talk) 22:56, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Is good that one? I can't show in the weapons menu, crash the game Dane Bishop 08:12, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Nevermind about that if it crashes the software. My next question is can anybody ID the unidentified pistols? Spirit Slasher (talk) 08:29, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Me no, I haven't so many weapon culture. Can be fictional maybe Dane Bishop 09:00, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Bizon and CAWS @foxhand, is it possible to snapshot a picture of these weapons from the equipment menu? Make it the same as the other weapons Spirit Slasher (talk) 22:56, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Bizon - yes, but only via GameShark cheat. Caws - probably not, game files contain description for it, but lack picture for menu. I can hack game, replace description, but what the point? FoxHand (talk) 04:14, May 14, 2019 (UTC) UPDATE: There IS Maks picture after all, but need some hacking to get proper picture since not all weapons can be accessed through menu, it causes hanging.FoxHand (talk) 05:06, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Message form Dane: I guess that he can't because these two are from the 2 Player Mode, and can't be obtained in single player without codes, but are too far in the weapons menu, crashing the game and in 2 Player/Minigame modes you haven't the weapons menu to see descriptions of the weapons, but this I guess that you already know this, hope Dane Bishop 05:21, May 14, 2019 (UTC) To Dane: stop deleting messages. And, actually I can, and I did. Turns out that in Kabul, Afghanistan level BIZ-2 must be included but was deleted. Also, in all 3 Teresa's mission Maks should be included but also was cut for some reason. Damn it! Always forget the signature. :) FoxHand (talk) 06:13, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Replaced BIZ-2 and Maks pictures.FoxHand (talk) 06:18, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Auto turret - Costa Rica Thanks foxhand for the above pics. Also are there any good pictures of the Rhoemer plantation sentry guns? Spirit Slasher (talk) 13:09, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I added a pic of the sentry gun. Foxhand can u change it to match the other entries? Seems that this might be similar to the turret in Aliens. Also seen in CoD MW2 and 3.